Gertrud Kapelput
Gertrud Kapelput is a supporting character in Season 1 of Gotham. A somewhat senile woman, she is the mother of the series' most prominent villain, Oswald Cobblepot, aka The Penguin. She is portrayed by Carol Kane. History Early years In her earlier life, Gertrud worked as a cook for Elijah Van Dahl's parents where they had a secret love. Elijah's parents forbade this relationship between their son and one of their servants. Despite Elijah standing up to his parents, Gertrud was already gone. Some time after this, Gertrud gave birth to Oswald Cobblepot and claimed that his father was dead. Life with Oswald Early on in Season 1, Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen visit Gertrud to report the supposed death of her son to her, although Gertrud believed a woman had taken advantage of Oswald and he has run off with her. In truth, Oswald's death at the hands of Detective Jim Gordon had been staged and he had swam through the Gotham River in exile. Oswald eventually returns home, much to his mother's relief. As Oswald recuperates from his ordeal, he vows to Gertrude that he's going to be a man of influence in Gotham and had a friend on the police force who would help him. In the months that follow, Oswald's plotting pays off and he finds himself taking over Fish Mooney's nightclub. However, Penguin has made enemies of not only Mooney but also rival crime boss Salvatore Maroni, who visits the club one night and sits with Gertrud, enjoying a drink with her. Maroni reveals some home truths to Gertrud that her son is a cold-blooded psychopath, causing her to breakdown, and angering Oswald, who swears to Maroni he will pay. Later back at her apartment, Gertrud asks Oswald not to make a fool of her, and if what Maroni said was true. Oswald continued to deny it, but Gertrud sees right through his lies and leaves the room. Abduction and death At some point in Season 2, Theo Galavan and Tabitha Galavan abducted Gertrud in order to get Oswald to help them out in their scheme to take over Gotham. Gertrud is locked in a cage inside a warehouse and Galavan threatens to kill her if Penguin doesn't obey him. For a time, Penguin complies with Galavan's demands, until Butch Gilzean manages to find where Gertrud is being held. In the episode "Mommy's Little Monster", Penguin leads his gang to the warehouse where Gertrud is being held. However, Theo and Tabitha Galavan are waiting for them and the gate is only accessible with a certain key. In the end, Gertrud is let out before Tabitha throws a knife in her back. Before succumbing to her wounds, Gertrud states that she is now aware of her son's activities and still considers him a good boy. As revenge, Cobblepot slashes Theo's throat before escaping through a window. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:DC Characters Category:Gotham Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Innocent Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Stabbed to Death